Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic product and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a thinned electronic product and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a thinned electronic product currently available in the market, normally a conductive ink is printed on a polymer film to form a conductive circuit, and then an electronic element is bonded on the conductive circuit. Then, the film having the electronic element and the conductive circuit is adhesively bonded on a supporting structure or formed on a supporting structure by an in-mold injection molding technology. While the former manufacturing process has positioning and adhering problems, the latter one has a problem of high yield loss due to the high pressure and high temperature during the in-mold injection process.
Therefore, how to improve the manufacturing process of the thinned electronic product has become a prominent task for the industries.